


I am right here for you

by prettypsycho313



Series: Natasha Romanoff Imagines (Mainly for female Readers) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypsycho313/pseuds/prettypsycho313
Summary: Natasha just came back from a mission where a lot of people died. She still won't talk to you about it however.





	I am right here for you

**Author's Note:**

> I will not pretend like I know everything on this subject (I know next to nothing), so please please please comment any corrections that you might have.
> 
> Also, How do you like these oneshots so far?

You always knew your girlfriend didn't like to show emotions but this was just scaring you. She had just come from a mission which, although the Avengers won, many lives were lost in the process.

She was currently smiling at you from the living room, waiting for you to bring some drinks. You force a smile on your face before walking out and handing her a drink and cuddling up next to her.

She puts her arm around you and brings you close before placing a small kiss to your head. You smile as you ask,"Do you want to watch a movie?". When she nods, you pop in the disc to you and Natasha's favorite movie.

You feel her relax as the familiar characters come on screen. You watch the movie before realizing that you have to go to the bathroom. You slowly get out of the couch before whispering, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom.". You see her nod before walking away from the couch. 

When you come back, you see Natasha lying down on the couch, her hands covering her ears and eyes. 

"No please No. Stop, please. Don't hurt them. Hurt me.", you could hear Natasha mutter under her breath. You rush to her side before hearing her whimper. You place your hand on hers, before whispering, "Darling, it's just me. You are home. You are with me.".

You feel her stop shaking, before taking a deep breath and sitting up smiling like nothing had happened. "Do you want to continue the movie (Y/N)?".

You shake your head slightly. "Honey, do you want to talk about what just happened?", you ask, with a worried expression on your face.

She shook her head,"I'm fine. Now, the movie?".

You look at her before saying," Natasha, are you sure? You can tell me anything.".

"I. Said. I'm. Fine.", you hear her growl as she takes the remote. When you look at her with a worried expression, she breaks.

She throws the remote down, before screaming,"Don't look at me like I am a glass figurine. I said that I am fucking fine. So leave me the fuck alone!".

She breaks down into sobs as she throws her head into her arms.

You wait for a few seconds before going to her and keeping your hands around her, hugging her while whispering,"Hey, Nat, you can always tell me anything. So please, tell me what happened.".

She clears her throat before retelling what happened during the mission.

"Well, we were doing the normal routine. The bad guys were taken away, and we were just clearing every room in the building for any hazards. The original search turned up nothing, so we went back outside before starting to go to the plane. We were about to board when a blast rang out. We rushed back to help the civilians, but the damage was done. There were bodies, everywhere."

She sobs once again. You kiss her head before whispering,"Darling, it's not your fault. Not your fault at all.".

She puts her head on your lap, crying as you pet her hair, giving her small kisses and whispering,"Don't worry. I'm here. Please don't feel the need to bottle your emotions. I am always here. You can tell me anything.".

She smiles through her tears as she whispers,"Thank you so much (Y/N). I love you.".

You smile as you kiss her head and whisper back,"I love you too baby. Now go to sleep.".

She drifts off to sleep as you softly sing a lullaby.

You kiss her head once again before saying,"Goodnight darling. I love you so much.", before falling asleep yourself.


End file.
